marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Retreat
Tony Stark's Estate, Tony Stark's Pacific Coast Mansion, Tony Stark's Beach House, Stark Mansion, | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Continent = North America | Country = United States of America | City = Malibu (California) | State = California | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | First = Iron Man Vol 1 217 | Overview = The Retreat was Tony Stark's custom-designed modern mansion located on a seaside cliff in Malibu, California. | HistoryText = When Stark Industries relocated its headquaters to Southern California, Tony Stark commissioned a custom-designed mansion located on a seaside cliff overlooking the Pacific Ocean. Posing as Iron Man, Stark used his Iron Man armor to cut into the bedrock to create Stark's private lab area. The mansion served as both Tony Stark's primary residence and Iron Man's base of operations. The Retreat was designed as a smart house with computer systems integrated into and regulating various aspects of the home. The mansion was energy self-sufficient by using solar energy converters and internal water purification systems. To protect the residence, the mansion can be locked down to be airtight, which prevents the use of a working fireplace. Additionally, bulletproof glass in used throughout the mansion. attacking Iron Man and destroying the Retreat]] Berserker attack Iron Man at the Retreat and damaged the Retreat so badly that Iron Man eventually had to raze the entire structure to rebuild. The home was eventually completely rebuilt. during Civil War II]] During the second superhero civil war, the Retreat was destroyed by the Inhumans as part of a coordinated attack on Iron Man. | PointsOfInterest = * Main Residence ** Spa/Gymnasium *** Swimming pool ** Living Room ** Atrium ** Master Bedroom ** Study/Electronic Library *** Private home theater ** Home Office ** Dining Room ** Guest Suites ** Helipad * Basement Level ** Private lab ** "Drainage Tunnel" - a secret underwater enterance into the basement level ** Hall of Armor ** H.O.M.E.R. Annex | Residents = * Iron Man (Tony Stark) Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) ]] attacking Stark's home from ''Iron Man 3]] The cliffside mansion located in on the Pacific coast of Malibu was the primary residence of Tony Stark for several years. Pepper Potts seemingly moved in after beginning a romantic relationship with Tony. The mansion was completely wired through J.A.R.V.I.S. and most windows acted as smart glass displays. In his private lab and garage, Tony perfected his Iron Man Armor. Tony also synthesized a new element to replace the Palladium core of the Arc Reactor in this lab. As he built more models, Stark built the Hall of Armor to display previous models. The mansion sustained significant damage during one of Tony's birthday celebrations when Rhodey used the Mark II Armor to subdue Tony in the Mark IV Armor. Although the mansion was later repaired, it was ultimately completely destroyed by an attack by terrorists when Tony publicly threatened the Mandarin. Residents * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Pepper Potts * Dum-E | Notes = * In the Marvel Cinamatic Universe, Tony Stark's Malibu mansion's address is 10880 Malibu Point, Malibu, California, 90265. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Earth-199999 Category:Stark Industries Bases